


Unique Sweet

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Short (for me at least), Slice of Life, Sweet, Tags can't go over 100 charas so I couldn't do the JP/ENG OT4 tag LMAO, There is nothing 'Mature' about it I am just avoiding certain kinds of people, Written in a day, kind of, romantic, soft, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: [A short drabble where MegaMan ponders over how much he enjoys kisses, and reminisces on how each of his beloveds kiss him.]MegaMan really loved kisses, he decided.





	Unique Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [I may never have stopped writing, but I haven't finished any of my now over 40 fics since February, so five months of not posting was really stressing me out. Thus, I thought of writing something short and sweet to finally post something, and calm down some.]

   MegaMan really loved kisses, he decided.

   A gesture so sweet, so intimate, so meaningful, yet it could be done at practically any and all times. With no need for a preview, or a follow-up; many times, it was sudden, and could be as fleeting as a lone snowflake in summer. Sometimes, it was languid, a chaste and soft pressing of lips for even up to one hour at times. Afterwards, they could simply go back to their activities, or lounge around, or any kiss could lead deeper, into more intimate gestures. The Navi adored all of them.

   Lan enjoyed them just as much. Unless upset, or with something in his mind, he was _always_ eager to kiss. Be it when MegaMan materializes in the human world and proceeds to be tackled, familiar lips fully pressed against his, or when the feisty brunet passes in a test and smooches him out of excitement, or when he’s very sleepy and just pecks him on any spot he can reach. Lan’s kisses are full of energy, love and passion, not to mention playful over half the time. Experimenting is something his first soul mate is nearly obsessed with. There’s nips and nibbles and bites, and he takes the Navi’s bottom lip in his mouth to suckle, and overall, the redder or more bruised-looking MegaMan’s lips are, high chances are that it was his longest-standing drakama’s doing.

   Enzan was somewhat partial to them; he enjoyed them, but didn’t actively seek them often. Constantly working, the young man didn’t have as much time to spend just locking mouths. With days spent either on paperwork, schedule arranges and phone calls, or business travels, or missions they would customarily meet together at, Blues was the only one who could stay by the two-tone-haired male’s side consistently. It didn’t stop the rarer occasions, though, neither the fact their PET’s “door” was always open to the blue Navi. Even in the office, when the sword wielder found himself training at times, MegaMan would appear inside the PET room that had by now become so familiar and comfortable to him, and observe his two dears overworking themselves. It was frustrating, really; why couldn’t it have evened out? On one side he had Lan, who might be energetic and have great stamina for missions and helping others, yet was otherwise lazy, barely bothering to do his homework. And then, on the other hand, he had _them_ , the pair of overachievers he’d also come to intimately know and love, who could end up working themselves to collapse. (It had happened before, and by the Net, if not at least in extreme missions, he honestly never wanted to see it happen again.)

   Always careful with checking if anyone was around, or about to come in, MegaMan would materialize by Enzan, tenderly press gloved fingertips into his shoulders. The man was always so tense—very few times, he would insist that he needed focus. After the DenTown duo crossed their path, however, the Operator started taking better care of himself. He allowed the kind Navi to distract him a little, ease his mind even for a few minutes. The tender touches were appreciated, as were the sweet words, and he always felt like his stress melted to some extent with every slightly unexpected visit.

   Enzan’s kisses were serener, paced slower, more leisurely. As if he wanted to savour each steady second, consummate their closeness through a single gesture. He would press some, yet still leave MegaMan space to do as he wished. If he was _really_ busy, with a short time limit for a deadline, then he would either peck him quickly, or press on just a seconds-long smooch, but it’d be while holding his cheeks and suctioning some and with such intensity behind it that—in short, the Navi would be dizzy by the end of it.

   At first, Blues had been shyer to kiss him than the two Operators. Accustomed to battle, training, swiping, slashing, and deleting, and only having been intimate and loving with Enzan before he and Lan came along, it took him a bit to get used to someone in the cyberworld who did not have hidden intentions. It only did not take longer, though, due to how pure and honest MegaMan was; a positive and warm energy which attracted him and enveloped him in coziness. There hadn’t been many secret pages in him to sift through. The cerulean Navi had exposed his heart and soul to him, and Blues could not do much besides accept them rationally or try to leave them; in his being, even without knowing so early, he’d already become connected.

   Blues’ kisses were exquisite; gentle, but MegaMan could feel the underlying power in them, just as much as he knew his Navi partner felt it in him, too. They tended towards the languid style, much like both with Enzan, especially when their Operators had tasks to do which did not require their aid, and they were together. Small, soulful sighs and deep, slow kisses. Not to say they were unable to go any faster; shared fights against a common enemy, unless the latter needed utmost attention and awareness to duel, were sometimes peppered with quick cheek and lip pecks as they flew and stepped by each other. With extra lung power their first drakamas did not possess, they also at times indulged in intense, passionate make-out sessions, nearly tests for their breathing capacity and how heated their faces could get. The brunet adored caressing and stroking Blues’ hair as they kissed, whenever he was helmetless. It relaxed them both even further; the feeling of luscious softness against the former’s gloved fingers, the loving feeling of a caring hand appreciating the latter and massaging his locks and scalp.

   Yes. Without a doubt, MegaMan loved kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Drakama [a neologism]: someone who holds the deepest possible bond with another being. It does not necessarily need to be traditionally romantic, or traditionally sexual, but it can be both. And it can be any. And it can be non-traditional. And it can also be only "traditionally" a friendship. Basically, it's the purest and most meaningful, enthralled extent a relationship can have, without any labels or descriptions beyond that. As I did not find, along my life, any word in any language I know that fits this description like this, I created a word myself; drakama. I crafted the written form by placing "dragi" (Croatian for "darling; beloved", Slovenian for "dear") and "nakama" (a more complex Japanese term denoting a relationship closer than friends, or not exactly "friends" who choose to like each other, but nonetheless hold a deep bond that would make them protect each other and possibly sacrifice themselves for each other) together, and it sounds nice.
> 
> I do have a legitimate reason for Navis to be able to 'materialize' in the human world/physical space, under certain conditions. (It's not a "melted butter", easy, everyone-can-do-it type of thing). Alas, the explanation is not in this fanfic, nor in my notes yet.
> 
> I would love to find others out there who adore this foursome, too, because it's my OT4 and ahhh they are so beautiful and have made me cry so many times, rip. (Three episodes straight in Axess, anyone?) ]


End file.
